Para mis amigas
by MyNameIsRukia
Summary: Este no es un fic como todos, es un regalo para mis amigas tan queridas: Hierba, Fernanda, Samantha, Nazareth y LIdiana


**Bueno, este no es un fic, es un regalo para mis amigas tan queridas**

**_Hierba_**

En el escenario se levanto una mujer, se veia adulta y bella, su cabello era rojizo y largo, tenia un vestido rosa largo y hermoso.

Que cantaras?-dijo un hombre debajo del escenario.

Rolling in the deep-Dijo esta un tanto insegura

Se acomodo en donde estaba y se dispuso a cantar.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

_**Fernanda**_

Habia un chica de cabello negro, con gafas y un vestido negro.

Cantare Dont you remember-Dijo decidida

When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any seams,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hope that you find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

_**Samantha**_

Era una chica bajita y hermosa... de cabello negro y corto, tenia un vestido a la rodilla y violeta oscuro

cantaras lovesong no?-Dijo una señora.

Si-Dijo esta.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

_**Lidiana**_

Era una chica de cabello enrulado y ojos cafes traia un vestido corto y azul

Cantaras...-Dijo uno de los jueces

Skyfall!-Dijo emocionada

This is the end  
Hold your breath  
And count to ten  
Feel the earth move  
And then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt  
This moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away  
I'm stolen

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Skyfall  
Is where we start  
A thousand miles  
And poles apart  
Where worlds collide  
And days are dark  
You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand together  
Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the skyfall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall

_**Nazareth**_

Era una chica alta y de cabello castaño, tenia un vestido azul atado al cuello, se veia decidida...

Cantare Promise this-Dijo esta sonriendo.

In my beginning...  
There was nothing...  
So empty...  
In the space between.

And you came in...  
Turned the lights on...  
And created...  
What it's came to be.

Before i... pluck your wings,  
Cover me, please.  
Spread your wings... cover me and...

Promise this...  
If i die before i wake.  
Oh, promise this...  
Take a time to say your grace.  
On your knees you pray for me.  
Promise this...  
Be the last to kiss my lips.

Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Déployer... l'aile.  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Plumerai... l'aile.

Though i'm walking...  
Through the shadows...  
You are with me...  
And you comfort me.

Lay me down now...  
Time for sleeping...  
But before that ...  
Would you restore me.

Before i... pluck your wings,  
Cover me, please.  
Spread your wings... cover me and...

Promise this...  
If i die before i wake.  
Oh, promise this...  
Take a time to say your grace.  
On your knees you pray for me.  
Promise this...  
Be the last to kiss my lips.

By a thread we're hanging on.  
In the hope you don?t let go  
If you ever leave me.  
No, i wanna go with you.

Promise this...  
If i die before i wake.  
Oh, promise this...  
Take a time to say your grace.  
On your knees you pray for me.  
Promise this...  
Be the last to kiss my lips.

Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Déployer... l'aile.  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Alouette uette uette  
Plumerai... l'aile.

Alouette déployer... l'aile.  
Alouette déployer... l'aile.

_**Yo, Victoria**_

Era una chica de cuerpo menudo, tenia cabello corto y gafas... y un vestido corto de falda de tul de color rojo.

Que cantaras, pequeña?-Dijo el juez.

Ammm... Set fire to the rain-Dijo esta acomodando sus gafas.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it,  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,  
My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,

When laying with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better,

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,  
Even that when we're already over,  
I can't help myself from looking for you,

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,  
Oh, no,  
Let it burn, oh,  
Let it burn,  
Let it burn.

**Listo, este regalo es para ustedes... ya que bueno, me gustan las cancione de Adele porque tiene una voz bellisima... y tuve un sueño igual al fic... Las amo chicas!**


End file.
